


Why He Is the Way He Is

by ZabaniChan



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Watari is tired of the Task Force complaining about L, so he decideds to show them why L is the way he is.
Relationships: L/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Why He Is the Way He Is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2010

Disclaimer: Just a long one-shot while I work on my other stories. Right now, though, since I am also currently working on my first novel, I am only going to work on 3 of my stories, which I am leaving up to you guys to pick. The three with the most votes are the ones I'm going to try and update regularly.

This story came to me one night and it wouldn't leave, so I just said 'Screw it', typed it up and posted.

SPOILERS - L's name, basic plot line of Death Note Another Note novel...if there's anything else, I don't remember...

Here ya go:

"Ohhhh! I hate L!" Aizawa grumbled. Soichiro glanced at him.

"What's wrong, Aizawa?" he asked.

"It's L! Once again, he's trying to test me to see where my loyalties lie! With the Kira Investigation or my family!"

"You know that L only wants the ones who are willing to risk their lives here." Matsuda said. Mogi grunted, staring at the paper he held.

"It's a good thing L's not here to hear you guys."

"Indeed."

They all jumped as Watari came into the room carrying a small box. He sat it down and instructed them to sit down in front of the TV. They did so, and once they were comfortable, Soichiro spoke.

"Watari, is there something you you'd like to show us?"

"Yes, there is. To be frank, my patience with how you've been talking about L is wearing thin, so I have decided to show you a video of L so you can understand why he is the way he is today."

They gaped at him, watching as he sat down in a chair behind them.

"I will let you put the video in."

Aizawa opened the box to see a single tape while Matsuda, Soichiro and Mogi sat on the couch, Soichiro turning slightly to look at Watari.

"How long do we have before L returns?" he asked.

"Approximately 7 hours."

Soichiro 'hmmm'ed before turned around.

Aizawa tuned the TV and VCR on and put the tape in, hitting play. Static, and then a child's voice. They stared with wide eyes as small boy appeared in the screen, staring at the with wide dark gray eyes partially hidden under messy raven hair. He wore a blue sweater and blue jeans that looked two sizes too big on his small frame.

"Watari? What is that?" the boy they knew had to be L asked.

The person holding the camcorder, who was apparently Watari, spoke in a voice that told of his unending patience.

"This is a camcorder."

Little L tilted his head.

"Camcorder?" he repeated.

"Yes. You use it to record things you don't want to forget and you can later watch on a TV."

Large gray eyes widened in understanding, and you could see the already brilliant mind behind them.

"Ok. But are you recording now? Nothing really important happened."

Watari chuckled.

"Yes, something very important happened today."

You could hear the smile in his voice.

"What? What happened?" Little L demanded.

Watari chuckled again.

"You being here with me."

That simple sentence made Little L both blush and tear up. The camera shook slightly as Watari bent down and laid a hand on Little L's head.

"Are you crying because you are happy?"

Little L nodded furiously, making his hair even more messy.

Ksssshhhh (A/N: That's supposed to be the sound of static. Every time you see this, a new clip will happen)

"L was cute as a kid." Matsuda said. The others nodded.

The first thing they heard when the next scene started was the sound of tennis balls.

L, who now looked be around 13 or 14, was playing a practice game with another tennis player. When they stopped for a break a few minutes later, he happened to glance over towards the screen. He cheeks tinted pink and he glared playfully.

"Watari. I thought I told you to stop doing that?"

"I can't help it. I want to record all these precious moments to watch later"

L pouted and 'hmph'ed, looking away as the announcers started to call out names.

"Go on. Have fun." A hand appeared, waving L away.

L stuck his tongue out at him before jogging away.

The scene bounced as Watari walked towards the stands and sat down. The scene went black for a minute before coming back, showing that it was L's turn. The next twenty minutes had that Investigation team in awe as L overtook his opponent and won. They shook hands and congratulated each other for a good game before parting ways.

The screen went black again before coming back. The tournament was over, and the judges were announcing the winners. L, of course, went under an alias. Third and second were called up and given their trophies, and then the first placeman was called up.

"And in first place, we have Allen Strathmore!"

L walked up to the judges, shook hands and received his 1st place trophy.

Once everything was calm, L started walking towards Watari, but was stopped by a young girl who looked to be his age. Watari chuckled and continued to film, muttering: "I think she likes him."

Indeed, it looked like that way, because they were both blushing and stuttering as they talked. As Watari got closer, they were able to see her better. Natural pale skin, bright hazel eyes and dark chestnut hair. They heard that last bit of the conversation.

"So you'll really go out with me?" she asked, looking hopeful.

L nodded.

"Y-yeah. I will." He looked happy until he saw Watari filming it. His face instantly became irritated and he scowled.

"Watari." he growled. The girl glanced between them, looking stuck between amusement and embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"What are you dong?"

"Recording you getting your first girlfriend."

They both went fire engine red.

"Why?"

"Because it's very important."

The rest of the conversation was cut off as Watari turned the camera off.

Ksssssshhhhhh

The Task Force stared at the TV for a minute.

"L had a girlfriend?" Aizawa muttered, like he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Hey, did anyone else notice that he was standing straight and didn't have bags under his eyes?" Matsuda asked. Soichiro blinked.

"No, I didn't. I was too caught up in the fact that he won the tennis tournament and got a girlfriend."

Mogi grunted.

The next scene started, and they focused on it.

L and Sophie looked older as they sat on a couch in a fancy sitting room.

"How do you think he'll take the news?" Sophie asked. L shrugged.

"Who knows. He should be happy for me, but on the other hand, he could go into shock and have a heart attack."

"That's not funny!" Sophie exclaimed, slapping L's arm. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her close.

"I'm sure everything will go fine."

"But I am worried, though. In your line of work, just being with me is dangerous."

"Not really. No one know what I look like or what my voice sounds like. Remember, all the people of the world see is a gothic L and all they hear is a synthetic voice through their speakers. As long as no one knows my face, I can go out to public places with you as I please."

Sophie looked a little more comfortable, but still uneasy.

"Still..."

"Stop worrying about it. Everything will be okay."

She sighed.

"Fine. I'll believe you. Though, it is hard to believe that I'm going to be with the World's Three Greatest Detectives for the rest of my life."

"...when you say it like, it makes it sound like you're cheating."

"How? Do you two copies of yourself posing as Coil and Denauve?"

"No."

"Then if I'm cheating, I'm only cheating with you and yourself."

L sighed.

The door opened and Watari walked in, showing that someone else was holding the camera this time.

"You two wanted to talk to me about something?"

L and Sophie stood up and turned to face him.

"We have great news to tell you." Sophie said, but suddenly stopping as she became nervous. L glanced at her, rolled his eyes and spoke.

"We're getting married." he said bluntly. Sophie gasped as Watari just stood there, frozen, eyes wide and not blinking for a good minute. Even L started to look a bit nervous.

"Watari? Are you okay?" he asked slowly. Watari blinked, stared, and blinked again before suddenly smiling brightly.

"That is excellent news!" he said, grabbing L and hugging him tightly. L, who was uncomfortable with human contact unless he initiated it, tried to squirm loose. Watari just held on tighter, making L turn slightly blue in the face. Sophie tugged on Watari's sleeve.

"He's suffocating." she said. Watari let go of L, who fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"So, when's the wedding?" Watari asked.

L and Sophie looked at each other.

"We haven't decided yet."

Kssssshhhhhhh

Silence.

"L...had a fiance?" Soichiro asked.

"He...has a wife..." Aizawa said slowly.

Matsuda and Mogi looked at the TV with wide eyes.

None of them could really wrap their minds around the fact that L has a wife. It refused to cooperate with their currently fragile minds.

The silence went on until the next scene came on.

They were in a hospital, the scene bouncing as whoever was holding the camera walked towards a door numbered 306. They stopped outside and looked in, showing a man holding a bundle of cloth against his chest and a woman asleep on the bed. When the man turned around, they knew it was L. He saw the camcorder and smiled. He pointed towards them and then pointed at the bundle of cloth in his arms. Then he raised a finger to his lips in the motion of silence and then pointed to the woman on the bed. Whoever was holding the camera nodded, the scene bobbing up and down with the motion. A hand reached out and opened the door, closing it behind them. They walked closer to L, whose smile only got bigger. The camera was angled so they could that it was a small baby L was holding.

A little girl.

L rearranged the blanket enough so they could see her face clearly. She had a tuft of dark hair, though there wasn't enough to tell if it was dark brown or a black. Her eyes, which were a shade of light gray, were opened, and she stared at L and camera with wide eyed curiosity.

"What's her name, L?"

"Her full real name or her real first name and fake last name?"

"Both."

L's smile softened.

"Her full real name is Aila Morae(1)Lawliet."

"Beautiful."

L's smile became proud.

"Her real first name and fake last name is Aila M. Wammy."

Silence.

"You gave her my last name?"

L nodded, his smile never leaving.

"...why?"

"You are her grandfather. She is the proud granddaughter of the founder of Wammy's Orphanage. Besides, Wammy is my second last name since you are like a father to me."

Silence. And then...

L started to look panicked.

"Watari! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He whispered frantically so as to not wake Sophie.

"I'm sorry, L. But hearing that made me so happy."

The camera focused on Aila again as she yawned, her eyes closing.

The screen went black for a moment.

L was sitting Indian-style in front of a 1 year old Aila, who was clapping her hands and smiling brightly, her light gray eyes sparkling with happiness. Her hair was a little longer, pulled into pigtails on top of her head, and was now a dark brown.

"Ok, Aila." he held up a picture of Sophie, "This," he pointed at it, "...is mama."

He repeated the word 'mama' again and again as Aila tried to copy him.

"Mmmmaaaa..." she said. He smiled and repeated it again, slower.

"Mmaaammm...mammmaaaa...mamma! Mama!"Aila screamed happily, proud she could say the word. She screamed it over and over when L smiled brightly. He looked over at the camera.

"Are you recording?"

"Yes."

The voice told them it was Watari.

L turned back to Aila, putting the picture and pointing to himself, catching Aila's attention.

"Dada." he said slowly. She stared at him, eye wide, and you could see she was a smart kid. L repeated it again.

"Daaadddaaa..." Aila said. When L smiled brightly again, she knew she had said it right and proceeded to shout it over again and again.

L looked at Watari.

"She's smart." he said.

"She is your kid."

L smiled proudly.

The screen went black again for a moment.

L and Aila were outside, with Sophie sitting on the deck watching with a smile on her face. L was kneeling a few feet away from Aila, who was in a crawling position.

"Ok, Aila. Stand up." He did so himself as an example. Aila stood up, a bit wobbly.

L kneeled again and held his arms out for her.

"Ok. Now walk to me."

She stared at him. He stared back. She wobbled and fell over. He sighed, but still smiling.

"Try again."

She sat up and looked at him, and then got on her hands and knees.

"Dada." she said before crawling towards him. He playfully glared and quickly picked her up, placing her where she had started before going back to his spot. She pouted.

"I said no crawling." he lectured, his tone lighthearted, "You have to walk to me if you want me to hold you."

She pouted some more, holding her arms up in a gesture saying 'pick me up'. He shook his head.

"Walk."

They both sat there staring at each other for a while, the camera shaking slightly Watari chuckled and Sophie hid her amused smile behind her hand.

Kssssshhhhhhh

Shocked silence.

"I swear, the way things are going, I'm going to end up having a heart attack out of shock." Aizawa grumbled.

"That's not funny, Aizawa." Soichiro said. Aizawa mumbled an apology.

"This is all shocking. I mean, first L gets a girlfriend, then they're getting married and now they have a kid." Matsuda said.

"L is a human, you know. He was bound to have at least one girlfriend in his lifetime." Mogi said.

"Yeah, but even you were shocked when you find out he had one." Aizawa said.

"Maybe, but when you think about it, it's not all that surprising."

They paused when the door opened and quickly hit pause and turned the TV off in case it was L. They turned around and sighed in relief when it was just Light, but they quickly tensed again.

"Where's L? Wasn't he with you?" Watari asked. Light looked at him.

"I told him I wanted to head back, and he was with me until we passes a cheesecake factory."

That explained everything.

"Ah. Then you still have time to finish the video. He'll be there for a few hours since he's never been to one before."

Light looked confused.

"Finish watching what?"

"Come over here and sit down, Light." Soichiro said. As Light did so, Matsuda reached over and turned the TV back on and pressed play again.

It was static for a moment before the next scene started.

The camera was turned around and all they saw were giant piles of paper, folders and binders. A single overhead light and the glow from the computer was all that lit the room. They saw L standing in front of the wall to ceiling window holding a phone to his ear, speaking quickly in English. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he spoke before hanging up.

He didn't turn around.

"I know you're recording, Watari. Why?" he sounded bored and irritated.

"Because this is the last time we'll be in this room and it hold a lot of memories."

L turned around and smiled slightly. They could see the beginnings of sleepless nights showing in the barely there bags under his eyes.

"How many cases have you solved since I was here yesterday?"

L turned his eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"About...35 cases."

"So I take it you got no sleep again tonight?"

L nodded.

"You're starting to get bags under your eyes."

L's smile was slightly sarcastic.

"In this line of work, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"That is true."

They were quiet for a little while.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

"Roger."

Silence.

"What did he want? He doesn't usually call you."

"I know. But...apparently B has started killing people to get my attention."

A thick, heavy silence.

"...Are you sure it's really him?"

"According to Roger, it can't be anyone else. B left the orphanage, and two days later, people were dying. There was no evidence left at the scenes, no fingerprints, no murder weapons, nothing. The entire place was wiped clean. And do you remember B's fascination with those Wara Ningyo dolls?"

"...Yes..."

"Apparently, at each scene, there was one nailed to the wall."

Silence.

"Did you take the case?"

"Yes."

"When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. I'll need you to secure airline tickets bound to Los Angelos tomorrow while I talk to Sophie and let her know what's going on."

"Everything?"

"No. not everything. That would only put her and Aila at risk."

"How are you going to tell her?"

"..." L turned to look outside again, "I don't know yet."

Kssssshhhhhhh

"Los Angelos? B? Wara Ningyo?" Matsuda asked.

Soichiro gasped.

"The Los Angelos BB Murder Cases."

He looked back at Watari for confirmation. Watari nodded.

"Who are Sophie and Aila?" Light asked.

"Sophie is L's wife and Aila is his daughter." Soichiro explained. Light's eyes widened.

"He's married? With a kid?" he asked, shocked.

"Hey, Watari? Why doesn't L talk about them? And why haven't we met them?" Matsuda asked, turning to face Watari. The other looked at him, too. He just shook and bowed his head.

"Keep watching." was all he said.

They nodded and turned back to the TV.

The next scene came on.

It was a news broadcast that had obviously been recorded. The anchor was a woman, and she was standing in front of a large Victorian house.

"We are here today because of the mysterious disappearance of the wife and daughter of this home. Neighbors have reported that they have not been seen in two to three days, when usually they walk to town every day. They have all said that husband has been in America for business for about two weeks. As of right now, the police are searching the area for any signs of may have happened to the wife and daughter." she paused as someone ran up and whispered in her ear, handing her another page. She paled slightly, signaling bad news, before the person ran off screen. She cleared her throat and read the paper.

"Two bodies were found inside the house you see behind me, which is where they lived, and have been identified as Sophie and Aila Lawliet. According to the coroner, they have been dead for at least three days. As of right now, the police are trying to get in contact with the husband and father to inform him of this tragedy."

Everyone was silent, too shocked to move or breath. How could such a thing have happened?

They were at a graveyard, two white caskets, which were sprayed with white tulips and carnations, lay side by side as the preacher stood next to them. Everyone had their heads bowed in silent prayer as the preacher spoke. The camera slowly turned to show everyone there, and the Task Force was surprised to see L there, dressed in a suit and tie, staring at the caskets with blank eyes. Watari stood next to him, once again showing that someone else had the camcorder.

When the preacher finished and everyone had placed a different color tulip on the caskets. Red, variegated, yellow, white and orange tulips now lay on them. L, himself, placed a cream colored tulip on both caskets, and Watari placed pink ones on each one. When everyone had placed the flower they held on the caskets and backed away, the caskets were slowly lowered into the ground.

Long after the caskets were buried and people exchanged words of sympathy and sorrow as they left, L, Watari and whoever was holding the camera were still there. L stood in front of the gravestones, elegant marble crosses, his head bowed and hair hiding his face. Watari stood slightly behind him, looking at the crosses, but when L spoke, his gaze immediately went to him.

"Please tell me this a dream. Or a nightmare. That it didn't really happen and I'll wake up any time now."

His voice was dead, but slightly pleading. Watari just looked at him sadly, and L's head raised a couple of inches, but his face was still hidden beneath his bangs.

"Please tell me that this didn't happen. That I didn't loose two of the most important people to me. Tell me that they're still alive somewhere." his voice was cracking, "Please tell me that I'll wake up in my house, on the couch or a chair or my bed, and Sophie will be in the kitchen making sweets like usual and Aila will be trying to help, but only making a mess like usual. Please..."

Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks and his hands were fisted tightly, the knuckles turning white.

"Please, Watari. Wake me up."

He was pleading, begging.

When Watari remained quiet, his own eyes tearing up, L fell to his knees, sitting on the ground with his hands resting limply on his legs. He bent forward as sobs tore at his throat as he tried to hold them back. When Watari came and knelt beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder, he broke.

Tears fell faster, sobs racked his body, and heart wrenching screams tore from his mouth.

It was heartbreaking, watching someone so strong fall apart.

Watari let his tears fall as he rubbed L's back, and he looked at the camera man. He shook his head slightly, and the camera jolted.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot it was still on." A voice murmured, thick with tears, was all they heard before the camera was turned off.

Kssssshhhhhhh

No one moved. No one blinked.

Quiet sobs were heard as Matsuda tried to hold them in, and Soichiro and Aizawa had silent tears rolling down their cheeks. Mogi had his head bowed, and Light merely stared blankly at the screen, L's screams and sobs echoing in their heads.

Soichiro gathered himself first, and without turning around, questioned Watari.

"How long ago was this?"

Watari was quiet for a moment.

"The funeral?"

"Yes."

"Two years ago."

Silence

"How old..." Aizawa started, but Watari interrupted.

"When L and Sophie first met, L was 14 and Sophie 13. When they announced they were getting married, L was 19 and Sophie was 18. When Aila was born, L was 20 and Sophie was 19. When L had to leave for Los Angelos, he was 22, Sophie was 21 and Aila was 2. Sophie and Aila were killed at the age of 22 and 3. L was 23 years old."

"Who..." Matsuda broke off.

"B, BB, Beyond birthday. Call him any of those. He killed two people in Los Angelos before going to England, where L, Sophie, Aila and I lived. Me and L were already landing in LA when B arrived in Winchester, the city where we lived. The news report you watched was something a neighbor recorded for me so I could add it to the tape of L's life. After B killed them, he went back to LA."

"Why did he kill them?" Matsuda asked.

"To get L's attention. In B's mind, L belongs to him, L should think of no one but him. He was supposed to be L's heir should something ever happen to L, but he instead turned to killing. He strived to be the World's Greatest Mass Murderer by only killing 3 people before killing himself and posing as the final victim and leaving L chasing a ghost forever. As you know, it didn't work."

Aizawa opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and closed. Everyone turned to see L walking into the living room, where they were, holding at least five or six bags, all of which had a cheesecake factory logo on it. He looked at them silently, saw the pity and sorrow in their eyes, saw the tear tracks on their faces, and when his face went blank, they knew he knew what they saw. He looked at Watari.

"They saw?"

Watari nodded.

"It was necessary."

L looked at him for a moment longer before turning around and walking out, heading to the kitchen.

When Watari stood up, they looked at him.

"Now that you know, I ask that you no longer get upset when he tests where your loyalties lie. He understands what you have. He chose the LA BB Murder Case over spending time with his wife and child, and it cost him greatly. He tests you because he know what it would do to your family if Kira killed you. He acts childish because his daughter never got that chance, he eats nothing but sweets because it reminds him of his wife. He doesn't sleep and has those heavy bags because he has nightmares of that night, so he instead chooses to stay awake and work on cases to keep his mind occupied. Please try and understand him a little better before you start complaining." He walked over to the VCR and ejected the tape, putting it back in the small box and walking away.

They looked at each guiltily before silently swearing to try and get to know the real L.

A few hours after the rest of the Task Force has left, Light found himself alone with L, Watari having gone to get L more sweets. He was in the kitchen making himself some coffee when the faint light of a TV caught his eye. He left the coffee machine running and walked to the living room, freezing when he saw L curled up on the couch watching the tape. Every time it came to the news report, he would stop and rewind, playing again when he reached the beginning, repeating the process. Light walked over and sat next to him. L didn't even blink, staring at the screen as it played a part Light had missed – L teaching Aila how to talk and walk.

"Do you miss them?"

It slipped out, and he mentally beat himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Every day." L said quietly, eyes glazed over as he paused the tape and stared at Aila and Sophie's faces.

End

Hope it was good. Reviews are appreciated.

Did I make anyone cry? I cried when I typed it.

1) Aila - (Hebrew) oak tree

Morae - (Australian) N/A


End file.
